


Three; Rubi

by NotASocialCasualty



Series: The Dragon's Starry Eyes [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, park jihoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/NotASocialCasualty
Summary: He was fire, she was water





	Three; Rubi

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been quite a while, I apologize. I am a slow writer and I also just got a job to pay for college and my fangirl needs. I’ll still try my best to write since this is my source to relieve stress. Thank you all for reading. I believe this one has a lot of hints to other member’s stories ;)

| Title: Rubi.  
Genre: fluff; [Park Jihoon x female Reader]  
Series: The Dragon's Starry Eyes, three: Park Jihoon.   
Summary: He was fire, she was water   
Word Count: 3k |

 

_Ruby: fire, life force_

 

 

Park Jihoon had always loved the freedom of the skies. He was made to fly and light up the sky, as it was his nature as a dragon, his majestic wings retracted against his back for a free fall that made his heart race and a laugh form at the back of his throat; and ten thousand miles up in the clouds he also experienced peace: no one could give him the icy look of disappointment along with the classic ‘I’m shaking my head while I purse my lips to make you, ungrateful kid, feel guilty’ -nor his parents or the elders, the leaders who educated him, a rare fire breather Red Dragon, a prince amongst shapeshifters.    
A renegade prince, nowadays.  
Far from the forest and the city, miles away from the place he had gotten to call home, was the vast blue sea. Her home.   
“Well, well… if it is Reddie nonetheless.” A soft, melodic voice said behind the brown haired male standing on the rocks with his gaze lost in the horizon. “This is no land for a burning fire like yourself.”  
“Is that your way to tell me to stay away?”  
Magnificent as no other Sea Dragon was, Park Jihoon found himself as bedazzled as the first time his eyes had seen her years ago. Wild and breathtaking as the sea, beautiful and powerful.  
“Would that stop you from coming?” She smiled playfully, a smile the Sea Princess showed to very few people, the man standing in front of her being one of the exceptions.   
Nothing had changed, he thought, yet so many things were different in his life.   
“Never. I’ll always come back to where you are.”   
Even if centuries went by. 

* * *

_Stories of greatness were written about the almighty Red Dragons who conquered and ruled amongst others. It was said they were the best representation of the dragons for their red scales announced the most lethal weapon a dragon could possess: fire; and their mere existence carried great power._  
However, as dragons grew closer to extinction, the magic in their bodies allowed them to evolve, shapeshifting in order to adapt to the developing world in which humans lived. But in order to save their species, Red Dragons depleted every ounce of magic in their bodies and vanished in the wind, leaving their kind the precious gift of survival.  
The Dragon Society was based on old stories and hierarchies. Therefore, the Red Dragons shrunken lineage was treated like royalty through the centuries as they represented the real strength of the dragon-kind. 

> _And for said ‘strength’, we’ve become breeding horses._

_Park Jihoon was a young Red Dragon, and that by itself was enough of a rarity -but, to make it even worse, he also had the innate ability of a fire-breather, which was an uncommon talent by itself._  
“I’m ruined! Totally, completely screwed. I don’t even know how someone can have this much of an horrendous luck.”  
Park Woojin, his best friend -a Copper Dragon and the only person he knew wasn’t around just to get anything out of him-, laughed.  
“Then, why don’t you leave?”  
Jihoon shook his head.  
“I can’t do that.”  
He had duties. He had a family. And he was a dragon shapeshifter, where else could he belong to if not there, with his own kind?   
“Why?”  
Jihoon couldn’t voice an answer. He didn’t have a real answer ultimately, only the excuses deep inside he knew he was using to mask the dark emotions tangled in his heart.   
“There’s a place I got to call home, far away from those who made me believe something was wrong with me and hate my existence. You could call it home too.”  
He had heard about a man who one day left 'the End of the World’ and started his own Clan. 'A madman’ the elders had called him, and Jihoon believed it as well, although for different reasons. Yoon Jisung dreamed once of creating a home, a true Clan for dragon shapeshifters without distinctions of scale colors but acceptance of the talents and skills each dragon has. It had seemed like a foolish dream to Park Jihoon back in the days when he was a youngling learning to fly.

* * *

“Each of us was lost until we found each other. I once saved a very dear friend of mine who was damned to vanish due to prejudices and fear of those who believe they know the secrets of the world.”  
It was like the old times, Y/n thought, listening to her childhood love and best friend’s stories as the sun disappeared in the horizon and the stars filled the sky to paint the ocean with the night’s magic light.   
“I have a partner to punch at will now, but I still get scolded if I eat half the fridge.”  
Helplessly, she laughed, warmth filling her as her childhood best friend talked about one of the most important things in his life, his brothers -the dragons of that unique Clan even the Sea Dragons living far from the rush and chaos of the big cities knew about.    
“Woojin used to say you were a predator at heart because you always devoured everything, even if it wasn’t edible.”  
The male scoffed, but a small smile reached his lips when he remembered how much you loved to team up with Woojin to make fun of him, but she always was the first one to start a war when someone stepped past the line. She was very protective of him, but she still wouldn’t hesitate to punch some sense into him when he was doing incorrect things.   
“He still says that” Jihoon pouted.   
“Well, I’m not around as much to make fun of you -so it’s kind of his job now, someone’s gotta do it”  
“You two will never respect me, will you?”  
It was her turn to scoff.    
“Your Highness, Red Dragon of the Land, I beg your pardon if I ever offended you.”  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and she giggled, resting her chin on her hand to look at him.   
“You smile more now.” He looked away shyly.  
“It seems so.”  
There were only a few centimeters between their hands, yet their hearts felt connected. As they always had, even if they were different.   
“Were you lost, Jihoon?”  
He had the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen -starry and mysterious like the sea she loved- her home. Furthermore, he was much more than a powerful shifter with a pretty face. He had a temper and a competitive nature, yet he wore his heart on his sleeve with those he truly cared for.   
“I was for so long” he whispered, his tone so low it mixed with the calming sound of the waves crashing against the rocks in the shore. “The weight of the world was on me, and I couldn’t carry it alone.”  
Y/n knew life had been hard for Jihoon after they were forced to part ways, harder than it had for her -the sea dragon who dared to give her heart to a land dragon.   
“I didn’t make it easy for you either. I’m sorry, Hoon-ie.”  
Jihoon’s eyes widened. Was that what she thought? For him, she was one of the reasons why he didn’t lose hope. They hugged in an impulse, overwhelmed by their feelings.   
“Ah!” Jihoon’s face twisted in pain as they moved away from each other seconds after.   
Her face darkened.   
“So it is still this way, huh?”  
She was water and ice, and him… Jihoon was fire and smoke. It had been a dream to believe their hands could ever touch. The Dragon Society was right, they weren’t meant to be. 

* * *

_“I’m sorry, Jihoon”_  
There was no need for words. The girl in front of him was the fate his parents wanted for him, yet she wasn’t the one in his heart. Neither was him in her heart -Jihoon knew well the last female Red Dragon after his own mother, was utterly in love with a lively young dragon who lived beyond the mountains.   
“Why?”  
“Aren’t you disappointed?”  
“Me?” He shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, but I don’t really mind -you know where you belong and I know where I do…”  
The two teenagers stared at each other in silence, both understanding the other better than anyone else because they had to grow up to the same ridiculous expectations of greatness and power with no option to ever fail or lose.   
“…it’s not here with each other.”  
At the end of the day, it didn’t matter whether the Dragon Society want them to ensure the next generation of red dragons by 'kindly’ forcing them to fall in love, for their hearts had already chosen.   
Jihoon made a choice that day.

* * *

“Hasn’t he woken up?”  
The atmosphere instantly changed when Jihoon asked his housemates about the boy that had fainted in front of their door. The healer White Dragon of the group, Hwang Minhyun, instantly changed from giggling-next-to-Woojin to serious and the living room quieted down.       
“He’s asleep, but it’s been two weeks and he isn’t showing any signs of waking up soon.”  
It hadn’t been happy days in the house of one of the most powerful dragon clans the world had ever seen.    
“Anything new, Mr. Guardian?” Jisung asked, his expression darkening. They were running out of options to figure out how to save their leader’s dear friend (although no one knew the story of how they met).  
Seongwoo shook his head, hand throwing and catching a small knife with easiness. What for Ong Seongwoo, a very dangerous and lethal Green Dragon himself, wanted a knife? By that point, no one asked for reasons -Seongwoo was beyond them.   
“Nothing seems different in the forest” he stated, shrugging and strangely making a gesture that came out as if he was fighting back a smile, his head replaying a memory he kept to himself. However, he turned serious once again after he remembered the man Jisung called Daniel and his current state. “I think us waiting for the culprit who cast a curse in our Blue dragon to simply show up for us to torture him into telling us anything, is pointless.”   
Many things had changed after Daniel’s arrival to the Clan. As the family they were, when one of them was hurt, they prepared to attack and the atmosphere around their territory changed to one that promised horrible things to any foreigner who dared to step in.   
“Who’s cursed?” A new voice spoke and they all groaned, surprised -some yelling at Seongwoo for his evident good job as the Guardian of the forest.   
A girl dressed as a normal human, blue sweater, and black ripped jeans; was standing in the doorway, eyes shining with a golden light and a drawing of light blue scales in her right cheekbone.  
“Greetings, I am Y/n of the East coast” The stranger bowed, her eyes finding familiar ones when she lifted her head. Jihoon’s heart raced. What was she doing there?    
“You smell… weird” Jaehwan stated, tilting his head to the side before Jihoon glared at his hyung.   
“Yah, Jaehwan! That is no way to treat a lady” Minhyun scolded.   
“Hasn’t your girl taught you any manners?” Jinyoung asked and Daehwi butted in as well.   
“If he says anything like that to her, there will be no more Jaehwan.”  
The whole Clan laughed.   
“I understand I stepped into your territory without permission. My apologies.”  
Graciously, the girl bowed with her head to the leader, Yoon Jisung -the man every Dragon knew the face of, for he had gathered the most promising shifters of each Land House and created a force worth of recognition. She didn’t belong there, nor had she ever seen a place like theirs before -the land was not a common place for a Sea Dragon to visit.   
Right then, the sound of a door opening on the second floor was heard right before an excited dolphin scream and then the girl was attacked by a ball of energy -Park Woojin.   
Bewildered, everyone saw Woojin act very unlike him as he hugged the girl and patted her head lovingly with a 'long time no see, partner in crime’.   
“Yah, move away” Jealous and not bothering to hide it, Jihoon pulled the Copper dragon shifter away from the owner of his heart. He had seen it before, but it still ached that Woojin could freely hug and held her close in a way he couldn’t just because of his fire nature.   
“Guys, this Y/N, a sea dragon and Jihoon’s-” Woojin spoke cheerfully.   
“She’s mine and Woojin’s childhood friend” Jihoon interrupted, ears burning red.     
As if their clan members were toddlers, they all wowed in amazement -instantly recognizing her name.   
“Nice to meet you,” she said respectfully. “These two have told me lots about you, who are like family to them. I am not familiar with the land ways so please take care of me.”  
“Nice to meet you, darling” Jisung bowed as well. “But I’m sure Jihoon won’t let any of us take care of you while he’s around.”  
To everyone’s amusement, the two lovebirds blushed furiously. 

* * *

_A ruthless, powerful, undefeatable dragon inhabited the mountains, where foe and tall trees kept you from realizing how close he was until you were about to die. For centuries, there hadn’t been anyone like him. A legend, a living proof of what a Red Dragon was meant to be -a reminder of its majesty amongst others. However, no one knew his identity or the story about his heart bleeding every day in longing, the fire in which he surrounded himself to keep the world away only burning as bright as the pain in his soul._  
And one day the Red Dragon disappeared without a trace.   
“We have a celebrity here!” Guanlin had exclaimed the first time Jihoon appeared before five other shape-shifters, next to him was his best friend -the one who had saved him from himself- and the leader of a Clan Jihoon had always believed could never exist in the cruel world the lived in.   
To their surprise, Jihoon smirked.  
“My identity is a secret.”  
Woojin rolled his eyes.   
“He’s my best friend, Park Jihoon -the deathly Red Dragon of the Mountain.”  
The cheeks of the new member of Wanna One reddened prettily as he was exposed.  
“Woojin!”

* * *

“Noona, you should come visit us more often” Daehwi pleaded during dinner to their guest who clearly had made the Park duo much more lively and playful.   
“You should as well, Daehwi. I bet you’d like my city.”  
Even though across the table sat a very jealous dragon, he couldn’t stop the only wing-less dragon in the Clan from talking to his beloved -despite it really bothered him how obviously she liked the full-of-natural-cuteness Maknae’s ways. Lee Daehwi beamed in happiness when Y/n told her about the magical city of the Sea Dragons and almost cried when she promised him a tour. It was well-known only those favored by a Sea Dragons could ever see the wonders of the ocean.   
“What about us, eh? No fair!” Seongwoo pouted, making Y/n chuckle.    
“As you have brought back Jihoon from his own hell, I’d be my pleasure to invite you to my hometown.” she nodded with a solemn expression. “It is the least I could do to thank each of you.”  
Wanna One had never seen their territorial, manly (and cute even though he denied it), arrogant at times as it was in his Red Dragon nature, and very competitive Park Jihoon as flustered as he was ever since Y/n had arrived.    
Hours went by since she had arrived at their house, and despite their ever-growing amount of problems, the atmosphere had somehow faded into a relaxed one as everyone slowly crowded the living room to start a more serious conversation. Nine dragons from the Wanna One Clan, a Sea Dragon, and some other girls she found curious: a girl in a white dress was enthusiastically discussing with Kim Jaehwan -they’re attention was fully on the other and no one else seemed interested in whatever it was they were so into. On the carpet, Bae Jinyoung was smiling contently as the young human lady he had introduced as the Owner of his Heart combed his bangs with her fingers. Then, the slim human girl Jisung kept staring at her with fondness complained about Ong Seongwoo sneaking out the door the minute dinner was over. These days, if he wasn’t fulfilling the mission the leader had given him, god only knew where he was.   
“Are you feeling fine?” Jihoon drove the female dragon out of her thoughts about each member of those he called family. “It is said a Sea Dragon can’t stay away from home for too long.”  
“You’re home too.”  
Jihoon opened his mouth but no sound came out. She wasn’t one to go around her feelings, and he loved that about her, yet it kept making him shy. It wasn’t simple wording, however - a dragon who had found someone worthy of their heart had a home on one another.   
“She’s the owner of your heart and you’re hers” Jisung understood, sharp as always. He wasn’t the oldest and leader just because. “There are rare times when water and fire dragons souls match.”  
They didn’t match, they knew. How could they when they couldn’t even touch the other without experiencing literal pain? It was written in the way she looked at him. Not meant to be.   
Was he damned? Maybe he was. Just like the man upstairs was.   
“My heart is hers, that I’ve known my whole life -even before this stupid 'the only fire-breather Red Dragon alive’ thing came to ruin my life.”  
Y/n, sitting at the other end of the couch, smiled sadly as she looked down at her hands.   
“But you were free from the Dragon’s Society the minute you wore that necklace, hyung.” Jinyoung knew that, as he hadn’t experienced freedom as an 'evil dragon’ until he joined Wanna One.   
Absently, Jihoon touched the red necklace around his neck and Y/n noticed each member had a different colored one -and that some, as Daehwi, had tokens hanging from the black string around their necks. The necklace was a pledge of loyalty to the Clan the belong to, bounding them together and providing them with a special protection and abilities only they possessed as the only Clan in history to gather dragons of all scale colors.  
“He owns my heart and I own his. But we have always been-”  
“We can’t be closer than this” Jihoon gestured to the space between them on the couch. “Or I’ll faint like the stupid weak flame I am.”  
He hated it. If only he wasn’t born as a fire dragon, a special one who can even breathe it, everything would be easier. If only he was stronger, he could endure the pain -but she knew her better than he knew himself, and nothing escaped her clear, perceptive eyes. Sea dragons were known for her good senses, but she was far greater than any other.   
“He could die” Y/n whispered. “He’s my treasure, a very special person to me, how could I…?”  
My treasure. All tales always reminisced about dragons and their treasures, their love for gold and shiny valuable items. For a dragon-shifter to call someone a treasure meant they truly cherished someone.   
Next to Jaehwan, the girl who had just whacked the messy man’s head playfully for they were quarreling about something only them cared about (like who’s scream could reach the highest note or who could make any other inhabitant of the Wanna One house yell at them to shut up first), shook her head.   
“How can that be?” she asked, grabbing Y/n’s hand and Jihoon’s. “No status, species, skin color, or stupid stereotype should ever define love. There no such thing as 'not meant to be’ -love is love.” Softly, the lady guided their hands together, and for the first time since she was claimed to live by the ocean as a Sea Dragon and Park Jihoon inherited his parents’ royalty as a Red Dragon, they could touch.    
“At least _this_  I can do” she whispered softly for their magic couldn’t help save the cursed man whose clock was ticking. 

 

 


End file.
